You belong to Me (On Temporary Hiatus)
by BronwynSP06
Summary: After Yugi bumps into a boy he'd never noticed before, he life turns upside down. People start to mysteriously vanish, then turn up. Dead. Yugi thinks nothing of how they all seem to be connected to him. Until it was too late.
1. Quick A/N!

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. Things have been pretty hectic. Anyway, to say sorry, I'm giving you guys another story. For some reason, FF isn't letting me put the lines in or make spaces, so I decided not to add little notes in them. I'm on the mobile app at the moment, so that could be it. Also, I'm going to post this story and my other ones on my new wattpad account, so if you see someone with the same username on there like me here, just with a different profile pic, posting the same stories as me, well, message me and I'll message back saying it's me! Anyway, I've gotta end this here, hope you enjoy my new story!

Bye!

BronwynSP06


	2. Chapter 1: Where it all began

Yugi was running. From what, he didn't know. But he did know that he couldn't.

Stop. Running.

Time Skip.

Yugi was running again, but this time he wasn't in a crazy dream. He was running to school, which he was late for.

The dream he had made him sleep through his alarm, so when he woke up, he found he had 20 minutes to get ready, have breakfast and make it to school.

He had quickly put on his uniform, grabbed a piece of toast from his plate in the kitchen, said goodbye to his grandpa, and off he went.

So now, let us fast-forward to the present, where were we?

Oh yes, Yugi was on the ground. Wait, too far forward, let's go back a bit.

Yugi was so busy running that he didn't see anyone else until he ran into them. He fell to the ground with an "Oof!"

He sat up, embarrassed. Did he really just run into someone?

He heard a groan from the person lying in front of him and jumped up. He decided that since it was his fault the person was lying on the ground, he would help them.

He stood up and walked to the person. He held out his hand. "Ummm... Hey?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

The person, which Yugi now knew was a boy, raised his head. Yugi's eyes widened. The boy was... beautiful!

His hair was quite similar to Yugi's, but instead of a cute little bang in the middle, he had bangs going up like lightning, and his hair was outlined red instead of purple.

His eyes were sharper and angular compared to Yugi's and were a deep crimson colour. His face was more angular compared to Yugi's curved one.

His eyes were widened as well and seemed to become hazy as he looked at Yugi. He blinked and shook his head. He looked back up at Yugi, smiled and took the hand offered.

Yugi smiled back and pulled him up. Once they were both standing, Yugi cleared his throat. "Glad you're ok, sorry for running into you. My name's Yugi Mutou." He said nervously.

The stranger smiled. "It's alright." He said in a deep and baritone voice that sent shivers down Yugi's spine. "My name's Yami Sennen. Nice to meet you."

Yugi grinned. "Nice to meet you, Yami. Do you go to the same school as me? I don't think I've seen you around before." Yugi said before asking a question.

Yami nodded. "Cool, then I'll see you around, Yami," Yugi said with a wink before running off.

Yami stood watching him. A possessive look appeared on his face. "One day, Yugi, you will be mine." He whispered darkly.


	3. Chapter 2: Don't hide from the Truth

Yugi sighed as he opened his locker. It had been just over a week since he helped Yami, and it had all but faded from his mind.

He hadn't forgotten, he'd just pushed it into the back of his mind. An envelope with a heart keeping it closed fell out of his locker. He picked it up and stared at it curiously.

'What is it?' He thought. 'Why would someone put a letter in my locker?'

He studied it a while longer, then the bell rung. "Oh, shoot!" He exclaimed. "I'm gonna be late for History!" He quickly stuffed the letter along with the books he needed into his bag and slammed his locker closed, running off to class.

A few minutes later, a person that Yugi didn't see stepped out from their hiding place. "So," A baritone voice said dangerously. "Someone thinks they can take my Yugi away from me? I'll have to deal with them." They smirked.

And with that, they headed off to their class.

LINE

Yugi sharpened his pencil again, finally getting the pencil led to stay in place instead of falling out. He currently has a test at the moment and needed a pencil, however, his wasn't cooperating.

'That's the last time I ever fall for those '10 pencils for $1.50' deals ever again.' He thought.

Finally having his pencil sharpened, he started to answer the questions on his test. At the moment, they were beginning the study of Ancient Egypt, so this was just a simple test for the teacher to find out what they already knew.

Yugi's deceased Grandfather had been an archaeologist who focused mostly on Ancient Egypt. He taught everything Yugi knew about until he passed away a year ago.

Yugi had been very close to his grandpa, for it had been him who took Yugi in when his parents died when he was 5.

He couldn't remember them that well, but he was told that the way they died was horrific.

They were murdered.

Brutally.

He didn't want to get into any details, but it would make even the most insane of people sick.

And his grandfather was found the same way.

Yugi didn't know why a murderer was targetting his family, but he hoped they wouldn't come after him next.

He hoped.

He got to the last question and stopped. He didn't know how to answer this one.

'Question 50: If you had the opportunity to, would you travel back in time to Ancient Egypt? Why? If you said yes, what do you think your role would be?

He pondered this for a second while chewing the top of his pencil. It would be amazing to travel back in time to when the great pyramids were built, but did he personally want to? And what would his role be?

He quickly scribbled an answer. He picked up his test and walked up to the teacher's desk. The teacher took his test and told him he could leave, so Yugi grabbed his stuff and left.

He walked outside to the huge cherry blossom tree and sat down. He didn't know why, but sitting underneath this specific tree relaxed him, made him feel like the world's worries were disappearing.

If only that were true.

He opened his bag and pulled out the letter. He had about 10 minutes before his friends would meet him here for lunch, so he had enough time.

He opened the envelope and read the letter.

'Dear Yugi,

I know this is sudden, and that you might not reciprocate the same feelings, but I just wanted to ask if you could meet me at the cherry blossom tree you always sit below at 4.00pm today.

From,

Your Secret Admirer.'

Yugi read it again. He sighed. It was probably another love confession. He had been quite open about when he had discovered he liked boys, and the whole school knew. They didn't mind, but if anything, the girls were even more determined to convince him to go out with them.

He sighed again. He'd have to reject them, which he didn't like doing. Why couldn't they see that he just didn't like girls that way?

He put the letter away just before his friends showed up.

They must've sensed his annoyance because Jou asked "Hey Yug'? Are you alright, bud?" Yugi sighed and showed them the letter. Honda laughed. "Another confession letter, eh Yugi?" He teased the shorter teenager.

Yugi pouted. "Yeah, it's the fourth one this week." He replied. He looked over to his childhood friend, and she was blushing.

"Anzu?" Yugi asked. "Are you alright?"

Anzu turned to him and nodded, her face becoming redder. "Yeah," She said. "I'm ok."

Yugi nodded and turned back to the other guys, missing the dreamy look that came into Anzu's eyes when she looked at him.

LINE

Yugi waited at the tree he had become quite familiar with. It was 4.23pm, and the girl confessing was a no-show. Yugi sighed. He'd give it until 5.00pm, and if she didn't show, he'd leave.

The minutes went by, and pretty soon it was 5. Yugi shook his head and was about to leave when something heavy dropped from the tree next to him, startling him. But what it truly was, that was what scared him.

It was Anzu.

And she was dead.


	4. Author's Note

Hey All!

I know it's been ages since I last updated, and I thought I'd give you all an explanation. I know it's cliche for a writer to be depressed, because of a lot of the writers whose work I read eventually stop because of depression. Sometimes they say they got it while they were writing. Other say it was before. Unfortunately, I have joined the people in the world who have depression. I thought I'd explain it a bit more though because let's be honest, just saying I have depression and going on Hiatus is a bit vague in why.

I've had depression for 2 years, going on 3. The writing was a solace for what was happening at home. I was quite bad, and did self-harm, but not as bad as it could've been. I got quite better towards the end of 2017, but 2018 was the worst year of my life. I got worse, self-harm was a coping measure instead of the writing. I didn't have any ideas on what to write, how to write it, and why I should. I lost interest in writing for fun, even reading, which was my main hobby, was just something I couldn't do because I couldn't concentrate on the words. Let's just say I thought of suicide multiple times.

I don't want people to pity me or feel sorry for me. I'm not putting this up for the reads or comments. I don't do that kind of stuff. This is merely telling you why and explaining. I'm posting this on both of my stories on Wattpad and all of my stories on .

I hope I'll be able to start writing again soon. I've already been able to draw a bit, but writing is something I'm still working on. I hope you'll wait for me to be able to write again. Sorry for the long wait for an explanation.

For now, everything on all of my accounts is on temporary hold. Sorry again.

BronwynSP06


End file.
